


Give Me Your Heart and Your Soul

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, way too much angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱克斯非常，非常，非常善于伪装，这是有原因的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Heart and Your Soul

      你没想到会在这里见到他，见到他不在你的计划之内，至少不是这样早，这有点难办了。他作为记者资历浅得很，报社里一定是忙得四脚朝天，才会派他来这种场合。不过他倒是意外地很适应人群。

      他躲在人群里盯着你看，胆子不小，善良的蓝眼睛在镜片后面闪着光。

      你一早准备好了长篇大论的演讲词，保证里面的文学典故能击中与会者们洋洋自得的小心脏。然而这一刻你只想抛出几句俏皮话，再把自己扔下台，好让他别再这么看着你。

      这感觉糟透了，这不在计划之内，见鬼的计划。

      你不得不说下去，谈起父亲全然是临时起意。你想起那个高个子东德人还是个穷光蛋的时候，连当日报纸都买不起，遑论书籍。你就是靠着昨天、前天、三五天前的过期报纸了解这个世界，因而明白一切都是明日黄花。

      一切都在争先恐后地奔赴灭亡，新闻变成屡见不鲜，旧报纸在臭水沟里腐烂，世人在虚妄的希望里烧柴火。你也不例外，你也希望着能在下一张报纸里看到母亲复活或者父亲死亡的离奇故事。

      你恨父亲不会比他恨你更多。他在独裁者的阴影中长大，只能变成一个独裁者，而你和你的母亲一样，从未符合他的裁决。明显的例子，发臭的牛奶和长满霉斑的面包并没有影响到父亲长得高大魁梧，而你看起来如此营养不良，让人无法不怀疑你母亲的基因缺陷。同样的基因使你失去了父亲的绿眼睛，发色变得暗淡，还有婴儿时期反复出现的痉挛症——没有演变成癫痫病，但也远远不足以令人满意。

      父亲不止一次地告诉过你你使他蒙羞；使他耻辱；仅仅是看到你就让他痛苦不堪。他这样说过太多次，你不由得觉得通过说这些话，他的痛苦得以减轻。他会让你滚回房间待着，或者到他的房间去准备好接受惩罚。如果你不听话，他便会威胁要到外面的大街上鞭挞你，所有人都会看得到，好给这个瘟疫肆行病入膏肓的世界一点警示。

      但他不会这么做的，因为自从你进入学校，他就不敢再用光裸的棍子打你了。他会给手杖裹上厚厚的布，以避免在皮肤上留下痕迹。他知道你在学校会被橄榄球队的高个子们扒掉衣服羞辱，他看过他们写在你身上的脏话。他不能冒着危害名声的风险。那时他已经是大都会冉冉升起的商业明星了，他变得瞻前顾后，焦虑得像一只面临炉火的巨型耗子。

      你被自己如此形象的幻想迷住了，需要几顿毒打才能让你在严肃的惩戒过程中憋住笑。

      别笑了！父亲怒吼着，手杖前端的鳄鱼握柄似乎打中了胯骨，你疼得头晕眼花、两腿发软。你好像因此笑得更大声，但你的脑壳一片麻木，无法确定。你同样无法确定究竟是疼痛过后的酥麻感还是别的什么让你勃起了，你低下头看着这身体先于头脑的真实的反应，对下腹处聚集的模糊欲望感到好奇。

      父亲则——老实说，以后见之明来看，实在有些老套——恼羞成怒，他让你滚出去，你让他作呕。他对你大喊大叫的话中的每一个音节都让他庞大的身躯发抖，而你快活极了。你把自己关进卧室的厕所，从镜中密切观察着一切，前所未有的高潮让你的五官都扭曲变形。

      如果你的记忆没错，在那之后父亲很快去了哥谭，和韦恩企业的新继承人会面。父亲留在那参加几天后的慈善酒会，你则是当天中午被韦恩的人从学校接去的。这显然不是父亲的意愿，但他看到被打扮得西装革履的你时还是表现出很高兴的样子，甚至在韦恩被人围得脱不开身时亲昵地把手放在你肩上，离开宴会厅。

      韦恩先生是个年轻人，他的书房也不像你家里的那样被沉闷的木柜帷幔塞满，取而代之的是漂亮的玻璃家具和透光的落地窗。三扇窗户中有一扇开着，夜风把玻璃书桌吹得冰凉，父亲让你扶着桌沿站好。

      在你意识到任何事物之前，你的屁股忽然一凉，父亲扯掉了韦恩企业给你的裤子。更冷的东西爬上你的大腿，父亲命令你站稳。你这时才明白那是父亲的手，未知的触感使你重新听话了，你压制住战栗，而父亲轻轻地揉捏着你的腿根，仿佛是某种检测。

      恶心的病秧子，并紧你的腿。用力。父亲说。

      你照做了，紧接着发生的事情你永远无法淡忘。即便到了现在，站在众人之中回想，依然令你肠胃痉挛、汗毛直立。但你吞了吞口水，掩藏得很好。你继续说着，引用你倒背如流的神话指涉盖过思路的滞停。

      父亲把他的——上帝啊你现在还能感觉到——勃起的阴茎插入你两腿之间。坚硬的肉块劈开你柔软的肌肉匮乏的腿，你的膝盖几乎一瞬间就软了，只有胳膊和桌子撑着你的身体。你彻彻底底地吓坏了，大脑停断，无法分辨此刻到底在发生什么。

      然后，父亲开始了抽插。他恐怖的血管暴突的阴茎摩擦着你的腿根和会阴甚至阴囊，他让你夹紧点，天知道你的脑袋里只剩下服从的冲动，可你的腿根本不听使唤，疯狂地颤抖。

      你的手肘不住地打弯，父亲捞起你的腰，你可以发誓他变得更大更硬了。他的小腹一下一下地撞上你的臀部，耻毛贴着你只有薄薄一层的皮肤。你紧紧攥着他勒着你的肚子的手腕，被袖扣松开的针刺伤。

      学着把你那点自我藏起来，Jr，现在你尝到傲慢的苦头了。父亲的声音近在咫尺，他听上去从未如此愉快和富有诱导性，像个真正自豪的父亲传授着自己毕生的领悟。

      你拼命抑制眼泪，它停了下来，你被泪水打湿的脸也逐渐干透了。通过将精力集中在捕捉水分的离开和盐分的沉淀，你的痛苦得以减轻。父亲的精液射在你腿间，但他拒绝触碰你的私处，只是将纸巾递给你，由你自己把自己整理好。

      别把垃圾乱扔在人家的屋子里。这是父亲在这间书房里对你说的最后一句话。

      父亲打开房门的同时，韦恩出现了。他的手悬在半空，或许是上一刻恰好也要拧门把手。父亲向他道歉，说自己的孩子不大懂礼貌总是乱跑乱闯，还代表你赞美了韦恩的装潢品味。

      韦恩冲着几乎被父亲挡在身后的你微笑，他很英俊，但是笑容看起来总是别有深意，这不过是他的坏习惯之一。然而在那个时候，你却以为他在发出某种暗示——更好或更糟的暗示。他欢迎你以后常来庄园玩，而你只是用藏在兜里的手攫住了正在变干变硬的纸团。

      到这会你终于发现，这一切都不仅仅是发生在你的小脑瓜里的走神事件，而是完完全全的历史重演。历史总是重演，无穷无尽，无法中止，没人有力量中止，你也不例外。你要说什么来着，你想不起来了。肯特还在肆无忌惮地看你，你在他的注视中开始舌头打结。

      知识和力量于人类总难两全，谢谢在座各位人类，以及其中另外的一位。

      你朝着他走过去，这真超现实，他就活生生地在你面前。你感到你可以把一切所有全部都告诉他，一股脑倾倒在他身上，让语言行使它的伟力，让他分担，让他偿还。所有一切，你是说，所有的。

      与之相反地，你只说了一句话，一句简短的、毫无实际效益的——

      你的手真有劲儿，得小心别惹到你。

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 基于两点理解：老卢瑟和莱克斯都不会把这些“fists and abomination”搞得人尽皆知，而莱克斯后来在停机坪向终于降临的超人吐露真言则意味着他已经崩溃到极点。


End file.
